The New Girl
by plurds
Summary: Reid has a little time to chat with the new girl on the team. Just a short little storu but more could come out of it if you guys like it ;  this takes place after "What Happens At Home" and before "Corazon"
1. Chapter 1

"I am so ready to curl up in my bed and fall asleep" Prentiss groaned as she stacked her files on her desk. Morgan slung his sports backpack over his should, "Me too" he agreed, "Reid, you leaving with us?" Reid sat at his desk quietly observing Seaver as she sat in J.J's old desk. She was writing something down on paper. "You guys go on without me. I'll see you tomorrow" He called to Morgan and Prentiss as he made his way over to J.J's desk.

"Uh, you're sitting in J.J's desk"

Seaver looked up at him surprised, "Oh I'm sorry, uh Hotch said I could use her old desk to fill out some papers dealing with BAU stuff". Reid was quick to reply, "Oh, no I'm not mad, just an observation" he paused to think about J.J. He sure did miss her. Despite his short crush on her he felt like she was the sister he never had. She listened when he spoke and she was always there to console him. Even in the early days when he was only in his early twenties, she would come to his rescue when Morgan would tease him about his age. With her gone, he felt as if a part of him were gone too.

Seaver smiled inwardly, "I've heard good things about her… I feel somewhat bad that Hotch has accepted my stay for longer than expected. It's going to look like I am trying to take her place. That never crossed Reid's mind but it could be true. He was sure Morgan and Garcia would especially feel that.

"Are you, um, alright?" he asked feeling a little awkward. Was it right for him to pry? No, he was just being friendly. Her face changed, it became more serious and she began to speak with a solemn tone, "After my father was put in prison I constantly considered hating him. Every time I thought about him, I tried to remind myself what he did to innocent women but I could never dig deep inside myself to hate him. I know that the BAU catches the 'bad guys' but after speaking with that father who killed his wife and the other women, I realized that my father wasn't bad he was just misguided. He needed help and he got that help when Rossi and Hotch caught him. Reid spoke, "It's true… the unsubs can sometimes be the victim too". Their eyes locked and blushing smiles appeared on both of them.

"Uh you mentioned you have an eidetic memory?" Seaver asked causing both of their smiles to fade

"Yeah"

"Do you ever try to forget those case files you read about?"

"All the time"

"And do you ever succeed in forgetting them?"

"No… they always stay with me"

Seaver signed her name off on the paper she was attending to, "Hey do you maybe want to get some coffee?" Reid nodded his head and smiled confidently, "That sounds very alluring, I think I would". He grabbed his shoulder bag off his chair and as they left the office, a sharp pain suddenly stung his head. He gripped his forehead with his palms when Seaver noticed she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Reid, are you O.K?" He ignored the pain and looked up at her with a smile, "I'm fine, let's go". Unbeknownst to them, as they left Hotch watched them leave together from the window of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

(after corozon)

Reid entered the FBI BAU Headquarters. His headache he has been having was coming in and out. Sometimes there were moments where he had intense aches but then it would go away. As he made his way to his desk he saw Ashley laughing with Emily. What were they laughing about?

"Hey Reid! Come here." Emily called to him. Spencer braced himself for being the center of a joke. That was Emily and Morgan's favorite thing to do; make fun of him. He knew they were just being funny in the end. "Show Seaver one of your hand tricks" Emily said as he entered the group.

"I'd rather not" He said "I'm not very skilled at it". Emily slapped his shoulder, "Oh shut up Spencer! Do the trick". Reid gave in and pulled out his deck of card. Hotch came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey can speak with you in my office?"

"Uh yeah sure just after I-"

"Now, Reid"

Spencer handed his deck of cards to Seaver and she took them awkwardly, "I'll be right back" he said before he followed Hotch to his office.

Hotch sat down at his desk and Reid took a seat and in the chair across from him.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Reid asked getting worried. What was it that he couldn't just say it in front of Seaver and Emily?

He began to speak, "Reid, You have never done anything inappropriate when working with this team. You are beyond smart and you are a great value on this team"

"I'm sorry Hotch but what are you trying to say?"

"I saw you leave with Seaver the other night"

A red alert rang in Reid's mind. Did he think Seaver and him were having some kind of love affair? Reid did have a tiny crush on her but he was sure she didn't feel the same. No matter what Reid would never compromise his job and have a relationship with one of his team members. Then again Seaver was not a team member.

"We were having coffee, as friends"

"I know, I am not acusing you of anything, Spencer"

He called him 'Spencer' that was something new. He continued.

"I don't want you getting distracted. I know you're different from others Reid, and women are possibly interesting to you-"

"Yeah okay Hotch, I got it. Don't worry I will not compromise my job"

"Ok good. Oh and have you gotten your headaches checked out?"

"Yeah I'm going in tonight to find out the test results"

Reid appreciated that Hotch cared for him. He was like the father of the family, always looking out for others. Even when it looked like he didn't care, he did.

That night Spencer visted the doctors office. He patiently waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. Spencer had his head down with sunglasses on. The light was unbearable right now and the pain was only getting worse.

"Dr. Reid?"

He looked up and saw the doctor standing by his side.

"Yes that's me" he said

The doctor sighed and sat beside him. He looked very upset, "I am very sorry I have to say this but, Dr. Reid, you have stage 4 brain cancer"


End file.
